Recreational camping is a popular activity allowing individuals to see other parts of the world without the added expense of lodging. The camper trailer has become one way to easily establish living quarters without the hassle of setting up a tent or other temporary structure. Camping trailers come in several varieties and varying sizes. Of these varieties one of the more popular styles is the “fifth wheel” camping trailer. The fifth wheel is popular due to its ease of trailering relative to its size. Fifth wheel style trailers come in several different sizes with varying amenities. Typically, a fifth wheel camping trailer is found in lengths ranging from 20 feet to 40 feet with the most popular lengths 32 feet, 34 feet, and 36 feet.
The hitch present on a fifth wheel trailer is a gooseneck hitch with a king pin. For towing, this king pin is engaged in a fifth wheel hitch that is mounted on the towing vehicle. Most commonly, this towing vehicle is a pickup truck with a fifth wheel hitch mounted in its bed.
Upon arriving at a campsite, a user will maneuver the trailer to its location and then detach the trailer from the hitch. This allows the user to use their vehicle without having to tow the trailer. Often, individuals will stay at a campsite for several days. Throughout this stay, the fifth wheel hitch is often left in the bed of the pickup as it is difficult to remove due to its size and weight. Although the fifth wheel hitch is often left in the bed of the pickup truck, it is desired that this hitch be removed to allow for the use of the bed of the pickup truck. Currently to remove a fifth wheel hitch, the user is required to find several people to help lift the hitch out of the truck. Therefore, there is a need for a universal device that easily removes and reinstalls the fifth wheel hitch from the pickup truck. It is particularly desired that this device be universal for use on most fifth wheel trailers, be portable, and be operated by one individual.